


Morning Glory

by split_n_splice



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, coughcough I Don't Know How To Tag Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split_n_splice/pseuds/split_n_splice
Summary: Established-relationship Drakgo...kind of uhhh fluffy lewd with a side of humor or awkwardness.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Going for something comfortably-familiar, kind of lazy even. Not super explicit, just a morning Drakgo moment.  
> biting the bullet and chucking this out there before I obsess over it any more.

There was no need for an alarm clock today, not that either of them had thought to set it, but her eyes cracked open anyway out of habit. Shego squinted against the morning glow shining in from the grand picture window, reminding her that once again they’d forgotten to close the blackout curtains before bed. The twinkling night view of the sky and ocean from the penthouse suite was just too pretty, Drakken always argued. He liked watching it more than the TV some nights.

He never did like the result of his neglect to shut the curtains however. Out of habit, he lay now on his side, still sleeping peacefully with a pillow pulled over his head.

She watched him for a minute, glad to see he was getting his rest finally but regrettably knowing it was time to rise and shine. A series of failures had taken a toll on him especially hard lately, leading to longer hours in the lab and a degrading quality of work – certainly earning him the title of mad scientist, because it drove him out of his mind at times. Seeing him peaceful and still was a nice sight for a change.

Feebly offering a small morale boost, Shego squirmed closer, pulling herself up to him with a hand on his shoulder. As she pressed in against his back and nuzzled the nape of his neck, she heard the groggy man groan quietly as he stubbornly came around to meet the waking world.

It might be nice to lay there for a few more minutes or a few more hours, one leg hiked up over his hip and his warm smells lulling her, but he reached back to find her arm, and eventually her hand, to pull around him and kiss her knuckles before letting her hand drop and sighing contentedly. It wasn’t often she allotted him a little affection these days. He probably thought he was still dreaming, she mused inwardly as she smiled sleepily against his cotton PJs.

Inadvertently or otherwise, she was still too drowsy to be sure of her motives, Shego found herself grinding against his rear – hopefully subtly – as she rubbed her ankle against his leg to soothe an itch, and subsequently couldn’t help noticing the eventual stiffness in his pants as she did. She was a little more aware of her motives by then.

Putting her limp arm draped over him to some use, she rubbed his chest and let her hand travel down toward his navel. A little more conscious now himself, Drakken growled something incoherent and pulled the pillow off his head. He caught her hand and impatiently hastened its descent past the elastic of his sweatpants. Shego gave a small laugh as he rose in her hand from half-mast to full in a single teasing stroke.

She left him standing high and dry when she let go abruptly and turned her back to him. Drakken followed suit, keenly rolling with her to take his turn pressed to her back, laying his heavy body over her to greedily absorb whatever affection she was willing to spare. His lips pressed to her shoulder and over the back of her neck as he kneaded her arm and around to her chest, wandering hand slipping beneath her camisole.

 _“Please?”_ he practically whined with a thin trace of hope between a light peppering of kisses.

His desperation as he took his turn to grind himself against her back won another small laugh out of her. “If you make it up to me later,” she mumbled against her pillow, and gasped slightly at the nip to her shoulder and fingers teasing her through the borrowed boxer shorts, coaxing her legs apart. She barely tugged the trunks down in time before Drakken pulled her into place and rocked himself against her as he wound her up to bring her up to speed before sinking into her with a shiver and a pleased groan against the back of her neck. A plasma-hot grip on his wrist kept his hand where she needed it, her squeeze reminding him he had more to exercise than his hips.

Birdsong in the absence of an alarm clock was nice to wake up to and all, but Drakken’s heavy breath behind her was debatably better as they worked until the squeak of the bed and anything else fell on deaf ears. Shego reached back to tangle her fingers into his hair as he brought her over the writhing precipice, gasping and whimpering his name, and he took his cue to hold back no longer. Her own name died on his breath soon enough and his teeth drug across her shoulder as he took his own release.

Just as soon as his limbs decided not to be made of pudding anymore, he wrapped her up in them and squeezed, a contented hum like a purr rumbling behind her and making her forget about the cold sticky sweatiness quickly settling in. It was too early to feel so grungy, she decided, but she wasn’t exactly without blame for that. Mapping out territory he knew like the back of his hand already, Shego flinched when Drakken’s fingers ventured again between her thighs, still too sensitive and messy with the mixed aftermath of their morning endeavor, and she almost hit him as she fought a laugh at what she was sure was a heart being crudely drawn on her navel.

“Don’t be disgusting,” she chuckled, backing her rear against his groin in lieu of a shove.

He grunted. “What’s the harm? It’s not like it can get on you anymore than it already is.”

“Well, you don’t have to _draw_ with it. Pervert.”

Drakken hummed against her shoulder before heaving himself over her to press a sloppy kiss to her cheek. “I love you,” he somberly informed for the millionth time, his body nearly crushing her to the bed as he forced her to stay and hear those infectious words.

“I know you do,” sighed Shego, her usual reply, and gave his lips a chaste peck. “Now get offa me. I wanna take a shower.”

Drakken hesitated, but retreated before she could make him. It should have been an especially good start to the day for him – it wasn’t every day she put out, much less in the morning – yet he looked almost crestfallen. At least until Shego sat up and leaned over to press another kiss to the frowning lips of the moping blue man.

“I love you too,” she reminded him quietly, a secret whispered in his ear to be kept just between them. The words still felt strange coming from her mouth, and brought with them a girlish giggle.

Drakken caught her hand trailing over his cheek to press his lips to her callused knuckles. “Does that mean I get to join you?” he ventured optimistically.

Before Shego could reply, the low growl of Commodore Puddles – still dyed bright pink from his last stay with “grandma” – interrupted any playful afterglow. It was easy to forget about the lair’s little pooch sometimes. Every night, the miniature poodle curled up in his own doggy bed, yet every morning he could be found reliably at the foot of the king mattress, just out of reach of any accidental kicks.

Chiding the dog for being on the furniture wasn’t a priority on this particular morning. Not when growls quickly turned to barks, the little dog yapping angrily at the picture window. Outside of which dangled a rope.

Knowing the rope spelled trouble, Shego blanched and immediately began searching the blankets for the discarded boxer shorts.

Meanwhile, Drakken groaned fussily. “Oh, don’t tell me,” he grunted as he threw the covers back and tugged his pants up to his hips where they belonged. “Did you forget to turn the security back on last night when you got home?” She knew then they were bound to be back at each other’s throats, scarcely coexisting at best today.

“Hey, I went to bed before you!” Shego bit back, barely yanking on the shorts before making a hasty dash to the master bath. “If anyone should have turned it on, it should have been you.”

 _“You_ went on a heist without me last night!” Drakken called across the room, practically shouting over his dog’s insistent yapping. “You should have known Team Possible would be on your trail!”

“Are you implying I’m losing my edge, Doc?” She didn’t bother peering out the bathroom door to accuse him as she quickly dressed into the gear she’d left heaped on the counter the night before. “So much for _freshening up,”_ she grumbled to herself with a roll of her eyes.

She combed her fingers through her hair as she all but stormed back out to find Drakken cinching down his lab coat around his waist, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas.

“Where are they?” she demanded as she hurried to the window to glare out. They had to be looking to enter from the roof – or maybe they had already made their getaway _from_ the roof. Whatever the case, of all the windows of the lair, did they have to choose _this_ window to pass in front of?

Drakken grumbled something incoherent before wondering tersely, “Do you think they saw—?”

 _“Criminy,_ I hope not,” Shego all but groaned. She cracked her knuckles and marched for the door. “Well, don’t just stand there and gawk. Time to get to work, Dr. D.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus Bullshit:**   
>  _“Uh, Kim? What’s it look like they’re doing?”_   
>  _“…Oh, geez, Ron! Can’t you climb any faster?!”_


End file.
